Toi
by atina evda
Summary: L'histoire de toi, de moi. Cette histoire qui s'est fini vite, trop vite.


Auteur : Atina Evda

Genre : Drame / Romance

_Alors voila c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !!!! Je vais tout d'abord faire des one-shot pour m'entraîner un peu et trouver un style qui plaira a tous !!( mon ambition: écrire des fic qui font soit rire soit pleurer : P)_

* * *

Je me tiens sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'ai froid…J'entend le bruit chaotique de la ville. Cette ville agitée, toute en éveil. En éveil ou en train de se coucher ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne compte plus les heures, elles défilent en harmonie avec la journée. Et oui, il me semble plutôt qu'il soit le soir. C'est cela, on est le soir. Mais que m'importe-il ? 

Que peux m'importer qu'il soit sept heures ou vingt heures ??? Je perd mon esprit ( i'm losing my mind) et bientôt je perdrais tout mon être.. Sa doit être cela q'on appelle « être dans un état de transe ». On a froid, on grelotte, on fait le vide en soi, si bien que je n'entend que cet infernale son de cette ville en train de s'endormir. Les klaxons des embouteillages, les interminables engueulades des salariés fatigués, exaspérés. Ils sont tous à bout. Je le suis aussi

Mais pas jusqu'au même point. Moi, j'ai dépassé ma limite, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme, errant dans un corps qui se trouve être le mien. Cela fait bien longtemps que je suis sortie de ma condition humaine. Trop longtemps… Il m'est impossible d'y retourner. Je suis donc coincée entre deux mondes auxquelles je n'attache aucune importance. Il ne m'importe que le président meurt aujourd'hui, qu'une guerre éclate, ou qu'on me fasse subir mille tortures. Je ne les sentirais pas... Je ne sens plus rien sinon cette douleur qui me tiraille de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe. Cette douleur moral, la plus immonde et cruelle de toutes. Celle qui vous suit, s'incruste jusqu'à faire parti de vous.

Cette douleur provoquée par la mort d'un être chère. Je sais, vous qui lisez ces lignes peuvent et doivent sûrement trouver cela banal. Et sa l'est. Une personne très importante meurt, et tout le monde s'effondre autour de vous. Voila c'est ce qui m'arrive depuis plus de trois mois. Trois longs et interminables mois. Il est mort en emportant avec lui une partie de moi, mon cœur et peut-être bien mon âme. On s'était fait la promesse de se donner entièrement l'un à l'autre pour toujours. C'est ce qu'on a fait… En partant, je suis partie. En mourrant, je suis morte intérieurement. Que tout étais si simple avant. Il n'existait qu'un mot : bonheur. Ce bonheur pur et simple. Comme c'est une chose éphémère et fragile. Elle s'est effondrée et est partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en un claquement de doigts. C'était il y a trois moi, ce jour maudit qui me hante et me harcèle depuis trois mois. Trois mois….

* * *

**Flash Back**

Tu me souris, je te rends ton sourire. Qu'est ce qu'on est bien, blottit l'un contre l'autre, façon à notre amour qu'on aurait décrit comme « immortel ». On est samedi, jour de congé. Au programme, après de longues minutes de câlins et de tendresse, direction la mairie ! Ce jour, celui dont toutes les jeunes filles, demoiselles, femmes attendent, est arrivée. Le bonheur m'a sourit, mon amour est là, près de moi, et pour immortaliser ce bonheur nous allons nous unir é jamais, dans le bonheur comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Oui…oui…je le veux. Cette réponse je la connais, je lai apprise par cœur, elle est incrustée en moi. Ce « je le veux » changera ma vie pour faire de moi une femme comblée.

On se lève de notre cocon d'amour. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour de dernières retouches. Je sors.. Mon souffle est coupé, mes pupilles s'agrandissent. Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Il est là, se tenant devant moi, un sourire au lèvre. Ses yeux sourient aussi. Il est là, devant moi prêt à me prendre pour cette aventure qui ne porte d'autre nom sinon « la vie ». Je lui prends le bras, ensemble on grimpe les marches de l'autel. Je le regarde, cherchant un hochement de sa part. Je l'obtiens. Je ne suis pas effrayée ni même angoissée. J'ai confiance en lui, en l'avenir… Il me lâche le bras pour prendre place dans la chapelle. Je reste interdite, sur place devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Mon sang se glace. Mes sens sont en éveils. Quelque chose ne va pas… Je guette du coin des yeux le moindre bruit, mouvement suspect, Je l'aperçois… Au loin, je vois une flamme. Non, des dizaines, des centaines de flammes, des flammes partout !!!!! Elles envahissent la chapelle, brûlant tout sur leur passage. NON ! Il est dedans, il m'attend, je dois le chercher, le sauver !

Je le vois au loin, suffocant... Il crie, gémit, m'appelle. Je ne bouge pas… Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ??????? Mon corps tout entier est immobilisé. Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, quelques centimètres nous séparent. Il arrive, il est sauvé !!! J'ouvre mes bras, me préparant à le recevoir dans un geste de soulagement. Mon sourire se fige, mes bras retombent le long de mon corps. Il tombe... et ne réparait pas... Je hurle, crie !!!! Je crie mon angoisse, mon amour, ma colère, mon désespoir… Je sais qu'il n'est plus là, je le sens.. Mais je reste là, me débattant sur place, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Les pompiers arrivent, me sortent de là, tant bien que mal. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas !!!! Cette affreuse vue, celle de mon amant perdu. Je m'évanouis, laissant place au néant.

* * *

Je l'entend encore crier, crier mon nom, se battant avec rage contre ces flammes nous séparant. Cela devait être le jour le plus heureux de ma vie, et c'est devenu le jour maudit de mon existence. Je suis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Ma souffrance va prendre fin… On allait se promettre de nous unir à jamais. Dans la joie comme dans le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je n'ai que trois mot à dire : 

« je le veux »

**NOIR**


End file.
